Blindness
by Angel In existence
Summary: A girl who lost everything after being blinded to the world as a child. Shes worked so hard for everthing and will her new boss take that away. Will they fall in love in the proccess, can he save her from the darkness of the world.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (Although I'd really like to)

Hi this is my first story so if you can RR and tell me if am doing something wrong PLEASE!

Chapter 1 "The Beginning"

"Settle down Kagome"

"No I wont, I want my mom"

"She will be here soon"

"You told me that a week ago now let me go" A small six year old screamed, while being held down by nurses.

"I said let go!" She yelled as she bit the doctor holding her down when his hand came close to her face to take a look at her eyes. The doctor squealed and immediately let go.

"I'll look at her later, take her to her room" He said to the nurse

"Take me to my mom now, let me go, let me go home." I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!

End of Dream

"Dammit I had that god forsaken dream again" Said a 20 year old girl getting out of bed.

"I'm going to be late for work now! On the day the new boss arrives too" she mumbled to herself as she walked expertly to the bathroom and yet with her eyes closed.

As soon as she was done with her shower and dressed she walked down the steps to be greeted with a boy about six.

"Hey Kagome, we better hurry are you might be late moms waiting outside." The boy said grabbing the girl's hand, locking the door and guiding her to the car.

"Don't you think I can do this by myself I get around my house just fine and after walking down these stares for so long I think I can do it by myself."

"Yea I know you can but if you get hurt who will take care of the old shrine and who would spoil me."

Well I guess that does prevent a problem, now let's go." She said as they reached the bottom and climbed into the car.

"How are you today Kagome. " Said a fair good looking woman, shippo's mother.

"I'm perfect besides all the other things wrong in my life and I might be late."

"I don't think they'll mind besides you have a reasonable excuse."

"I guess so but I hope I make it on time and don't fall." Suddenly the car came to a stop and shippo helped her into the large building.

"We'll I'll see you after work"

"And I'll look forward to it." She said as she bent down and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya." She said as they both went into different directions. As she headed up a pair of stairs slowly some one rushed the opposite direction and knocked her off her feet.

She shut her eyes even though she could not see waiting for impact but when it never came she realized she had two muscular arms encircling her waist.

"Why don't you watch were your going wench" Said the man as he lifted her up, putting her in a standing position, but was surprised when the girl didn't look up but reached up towards his face and lightly touched the side of his face. All of the sudden she heard someone rushing down the stairs beside her.

"Because she can't see, now leave her alone you knocked into her first and I'm glad you caught her because if you hadn't I would have knocked you down those steps numerously and believe me I would do it as long as Kagome is blind she wont see it, all the better." The girl said while rushing down the stairs and grabbing her friend from the man afraid he was going to knock her down again.

"You don't know who you're talking to do you" replied the man to her sudden outburst. With a humorous smile on his face as he looked at the girl in the girl with the loud mouths arms. Looking into her eyes he realized the girl had told the truth the girl who had fallen was staring at him and yet did not see him for she still held a clueless look and never moved her eyes. Who was this girl he asked himself intrigued and yet still confused but he realized all anger that had been directed at her had washed away.

Soon the two girls walked the rest of the way up the stairs and as they reached the top the blind girl had turned and said "oh and my name isn't wench it's Kagome."

"Well Sango thanks for saving me back there and why weren't you home this morning I thought you would be there, you should really tell me when you leave like that," said Kagome as she walked into her office and said hello to her secretary and a few other co-workers on the way.

"Yes I know I should have but I didn't want to wake you and I couldn't leave you a note, so did you get here ok, besides the run in with that obnoxious man." Sango replied to her friend and roommate while sitting in another chair in the room.

"I was fine, shippo's mother brought me and thank god I wasn't late for I heard the new boss is not very nice." Said Kagome feeling around on the desk for one of her pencils, see although she could not see she was a great designer and greatly loved but that did'nt change the fact that she had many problems not to mention the meeting of thier new boss..

Please RR!


End file.
